


The Atlas Star

by halfalie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Multi, Slow Burn, The one where Lexa's a superhero and Clarke's NOT a damsel in distress, everyone dies, nobody lives, so much pain everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfalie/pseuds/halfalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is an alien superhero who can see people’s futures. Clarke is the blonde human doctor whose future Lexa can’t see. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Lexa.**

 

There was something about humans Lexa still couldn’t quite understand, despite having lived amongst them her entire life and having done an extensive amount of research. She knew how their economy worked, figured out the intricate of human relations, genetics and anatomy, and why people were the way they were. Lexa could understand physics and chemistry and medicine at the drop of a hat but she couldn’t understand why, for the life of her, humans who consumed alcohol were always so _loud_ and _self-entitled_. 

Though if she could figure out why, would it change why she came to this bar every Thursday night? Probably not. But it was a mystery and she hated not solving mysteries, which was why she came to this bar every Thursday night at seven o'clock sharp (she was never late either, time was a construct of human creation and why should she not respect it?). She heard someone cleared their throat and Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That was another thing she didn’t understand: Why it was so hard for men to get the fucking memo. 

“I just think that if you gave me a chance I c-”

“I said no, I’m not interested,” she replied cooly, leaning back against the bar and dragging her attention back to the stage. It was 7:29. The blonde girl, Clarke, would take the stage soon. She had known because her visions had muted. That was the mystery. The one Lexa doubted she could ever solve. Apart from her precognitive abilities going to shit, there was another thing about Clarke that interested her. Clarke was a doctor. 

What, just because she couldn’t seen the girl’s future didn’t mean she couldn’t google her name and find some answers. She was doing her residency at Mercy hospital, had graduated with honours and distinctions from John Hopkins and was the only child of Jake and Dr. Abigail Griffin. Nothing in her history showed any dealing with the supernatural nor any freak accident that could cause mutation so that was a bust for why Lexa’s visions or anything to do with the girl was dark.

But it was the doctor part that interested her. Clarke had money, and a job, and yet.. she was here every Thursday night like clock work, lighting up the stage with her acoustic guitar and bright eyes that made her look _alive_. Lexa envied that feeling. But didn’t know why Clarke would. 

“Hello everyone.” A rasp in a mic and Lexa forgot what she was thinking about. Crap, she must have zoned out. Her eyes focused on the girl on stage, who was seated on a stool with guitar and mic at the ready, and Lexa’s fist clenched around her glass. Gods she looked gorgeous tonight, hair waved down with a white v-neck and a pair of black jeans to compliment her curves. 

“My name’s Clarke, and this is my set.” There was applause and whistling through the bar and Clarke chuckled in the mic, but Lexa remained impassive. Emotions were for humans, Lexa could suppress hers through years of training up on her home planet, Qegantu.  

“I’m going to start with a cover of one of my favourite songs by James Bay,” she leaned into the mic and adjusted the guitar on her lap. “This is _need the sun to break_.” 

Clarke began strumming the guitar and Lexa immediately felt herself relax. Human music has such a strange effect on her. Or maybe it was just Clarke. The girl’s voice rang out through the bar and Lexa’s lips tightened as she stared at her. A doctor who had all the talent in the world to be a performer and yet…

“ _I need the sun to break, you’ve woken up my heart, I’m shaking oh._ ” Lexa could feel her hearts accelerating in her chest, unevenly, one beating just slightly quicker than the other. Her palms were sweaty and Lexa put down her untouched pint of beer on the counter behind her before looking back up at Clarke. A mystery. Lexa would never see her future, never know when the girl could get hurt, or die. Lexa didn’t even know how the girl’s future would play in the order of the universe. But right now, in this moment, Lexa was locked in the present. Soon enough Clarke’s first song ended, and she played six more before her demeanour changed.   

“This next song..” Lexa sat up on her stool and angled her heard, Clarke was… nervous? She could feel it from here. “This next song, I actually wrote. It’s about… it’s about losing someone you care about deeply but know it’s better not to have them anyway.” Her voice trailed off and the guitar took over. That’s when Lexa felt the nausea, an oncoming vision. She knew better than to fight it and closed her eyes, her hands grabbing tightly on the edge of the bar behind her.  

It was dark. Night? No, smoke. Nothing but smoke and ashes. There were screams. _Help me, help me_.  The tangy taste of blood in Lexa’s mouth, but not her blood, human blood. It cleared up. Fire. Wreckage. Buildings collapsing. Clarke’s voice. It pulled her out, the vision was blocked again and Lexa opened her eyes and locked onto Clarke’s. The girl starred quizzically at her while she sang before closing her eyes.

 

“ _This is goodbye, no second chances_

_We tried so hard, but we didn’t make it_

_Our world is gone, like echoes in the wind_

_We must move on, and rebuild again_

_Agaiiinnnn_

_Oh Agaiinnn_ " 

 

The girl strummed the guitar down to a slow and opened her eyes to look at the crowd, and Lexa was mesmerized by blue as the bridge played out, calming her back down. 

“ _Can’t we start again?_

_I’ll hold your hand and be your friend_

_I’ll go back on everything_

_Pretend we got stuck at the beginning_ ” 

 

The girl’s breathing echoed around the bar as there was a pause in the music and Lexa held her breath to lean forward as she began slowly strumming the guitar. 

 

“ _This time, won’t lie, take this second chance and_

 _We’ll try so hard, to be all we wanted_ ”

 

“Get it Griffin!” she heard someone call out, earning a small smile from the girl on stage and Lexa frowned. 

 

“ _This world is ours, like laughter in the wind_

_To be this strong, lets rebuild again_

_Agaiiin…_

_Oh again._ ”

 

The crowd seemed to sit comfortably in the echo of the last chord until they erupted in cheers and Lexa’s eyes shun happily for the girl. She seemed comfortable up there, and loved, and _human_ something Lexa would never be. The truth was bitter in her mouth and she turned around and downed the beer. Her livers would digest it quickly, it would pass through her no problem. 

That seemed to be it for Clarke’s set and when Lexa turned back around, she had vacated the stage to be with her friends. Tonight was different. Tonight for the first time since she’d seen Clarke at this bar, she would talk to her. She would talk to her and she would get answers, and she would solve the mystery. 

 

**Clarke.**

 

She had totally knocked that out of the ballpark. By far her best performance and she had felt it in the energy of the bar, though that could have been because people seemed a lot more drunk than they usually were. Nah, it was totally because Clarke Griffin had set that stage on fire with _her_ song. Her song that had actually been well received and people had _liked_ it _,_ even that strange brunette that was here every Thursday.  

“Good job princess,” Raven said from her position on the couch when Clarke got off the stage. She leaned her guitar against the wall and made her way over to sit on the love seat. 

“Don’t call me that,” Clarke closed her eyes and let out a breath before opening them and looking at Raven. “Where’s Octavia?" 

“Right here,” Octavia announced as she sat down across Raven’s lap and handed Clarke a cold bottle of beer. “So mystery girl was here again…”

“I saw,” Clarke said before taking a sip. She tried not to think about how weird the girl had been tonight.

“You ever going to ask her out?”

“She’s not interested.”

“Like hell she isn’t, girl comes here every Thursday half an hour before your set. And she never comes any other night, according to Bellamy.” Bellamy was Octavia’s brother, and the bouncer of the bar. The bar that Raven owned. 

Raven wrapped an arm around her Octavia’s waist and smirked at Clarke. “The only way she could make it more obvious is if she held up a big sign that said, _I’ve got a huge boner for Clarke Griffin_.” 

Clarke choked on her beer at that and lunged forward to slap Raven on the leg. 

“Hey watch it, that’s my good leg,” Raven teased.

“She’s kind of right, Clarke,” Octavia cut in, slurring her words a little. 

“You’re drunk,” Clarke stated.

 “Still right,” came the retort. 

“Look, you guys are delusional. She’s not into me. She looked like she was going to pass out or shit herself during my set tonight,” Clarke said, thinking back on how the girl had blanched during her last song. 

“Butterflies babe, butterflies,” Raven assured and Clarke rolled her eyes before standing up. 

“You guys are just projecting your sexual tension onto me, go makeout or something. I’m going to get something stronger to drink.”

The only thing she heard behind her as she walked away was Octavia’s loud boisterous voice telling her to get laid. God, Raven was a terrible influence on her. Still, she was happy for them. Though she had to admit it had taken her a while to get used to the idea of Octavia and Raven together romantically. Clarke had known Octavia since the third grade, they’d been best friend for years. Dumb and dumber, people used to call them. Then she’d met Raven once Finn had cheated on her with the other girl. Sure it had been a bit… rough… at first. But they were able to get past that, dump Finn’s pasty white ass and become incredibly good friends all three of them. It was inevitable though that Raven and Octavia would get closer while Clarke was away at Med school and Clarke had come back early one holiday vacation only to see more of her friends than she had ever intended to. Raven and Octavia had been together ever since, and Clarke had been the third wheel. 

The happy third wheel. Yep, happily single and not needing to mingle. She didn’t really trust anyone after the whole Finn thing and she certainly didn’t have time for a relationship while she was in her residency. Besides, she wasn’t interested in anyone right now. Raven and Octavia should respect that instead of teasing her about someone who clearly didn’t have any social skills whatsoever if she never spoke to anyone in the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink,” she heard smoothly from besides her. Clarke whirled around on her bar stool to bite back a retort when she saw who the source of voice. Mystery girl. Here. Talking to her. Here. With Clarke. Here. Just a few inches away.  

“I know you’re not mute, you just sang, very well I might add,” the brunette husked out before flagging down a bartended. 

“You can talk,” Clarke blurted back out before her eyes widened. “Sorry I just… you  never talk, to anyone.”

“So you’ve been watching me then?” came the teasing reply and Clarke’s cheeks flushed. 

“You too,” Clarke replied quickly. The girl quirked an eyebrow at her and Clarke licked her lips. “You come here every Thursday. You come for me.” Clarke could have cringed at how cocky that sounded if the other girl hadn’t subtly nodded at her. Raven was right. About that part at least. 

“Mount and do me,” the girl said. Clarke’s brow furrowed and she suddenly felt gross.

“Excuse me?” she asked, a little shocked. But the girl didn’t seem phased, she just stared at Clarke patiently, waiting for something. Her hazel eyes had Clarke’s heart locked in a frenzy and the blonde just felt incredibly lost. 

“Clarke,” the girl said expectantly, “what are you drinking?” She angled her head towards the bar and Clarke’s eyes met the bartenders. 

Clarke gaped back at her, confused before mumbling out. “Uh.. whatever.. you’re having, I guess.”

“Two Mountain Dew Me coming right up ladies,” the bartender said before turning around and grabbing various liquor from the bar. Oh. Clarke felt stupid.  

“Are you okay?” she heard the girl ask and Clarke nodded, feeling very flustered at the girl’s proximity. 

“Yeah, just a misunderstanding,” she said softly, feeling how sweaty her hands were.  

“Do you need to get some air?” That took her by surprised. It was caring. Clarke wasn’t used to caring, she usually did the caring. And she didn’t even know this girl and yet.. she was _caring_. Clarke wanted to say thank you.  

“How do you know my name?” she said instead. 

“You say it every time you perform,” the girl answered after a beat. “I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.”

“Sounds like a fake name,” Clarke mumbled out as the drink were placed in front of them. And Lexa laughed at that, a genuine laugh. Clarke grinned softly and the laughter died down. 

“Cheers, Clarke,” Lexa said as the brought her drink up, enticing Clarke to do the same. The glasses clinked and Clarke smiled before taking a sip of this _sexual_ drink. They kept the small talk up for a bit until Lexa looked nauseous again and Clarke grabbed the girl’s arm to stabilize her. 

“You okay, stranger?” Clarke asked gently, her doctor self kicking it. At least Lexa hadn’t been disgusted at _her_ earlier, and she knew that now. 

“I’m fine,” Lexa answered back, gently pulling her arm out of Clarke’s hold. “There’s a bug going around… I’m fine,” the brunette said lamely. Clarke’s stomach sank and she swallowed. Right, stop nurturing people while you’re not a work, she thought. 

 “I uh… I’ve gotta jet,” Lexa said, looking decently remorseful and Clarke couldn’t help the disappointment that ran through her. “Can you grab coffee with me? This Sunday perhaps?”

Now Clarke was baffled, and confused, _again_. Lexa had a weird effect on her. She nodded before she could process the answer and in a flash Lexa has grabbed her hand, a shock coursing through both of them, before pulling out a pen and writing what Clarke could only imagine was her phone number into her skin. 

“There,” the girl said softly, “thanks for a great night. May we meet again.” Then she was gone, leaving Clarke in a complete daze of the mystery that was Lexa Woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something i've been toying with! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> lionclarke.tumblr.com


	2. Intoxication

**Lexa.**

 

Rainy wind whipped at her face as Lexa sprinted down the street, her legs aching to go faster despite desperately needing to appear human. Her vision had been delayed, Clarke’s presence surely a factor, and now she knew there was only a few minutes until the foreseen future would become the present. She closed her eyes, relying on her senses to avoid obstacles, and played it back again: the man from the bar, the one who had asked for a chance, _way_ too drunk to drive and yet.. his car, swerving against the wet pavement, tires screeching. A hard thud, broken glass.  A mother and her young daughter. Blood. So much blood everywhere. Lexa opened her eyes, the intersection was four blocks away, too far. Her hearts pumped faster and she sped up only slightly. At this speed, she could at least pretend she was a trained track runner, if anyone questioned it. One block left.  

Rain dripped across her face and she glanced around, nobody was paying attention to her, they were focused on the shredding of tires on pavement, swerving from the east into a red light. Lexa didn't hold back anymore and she was there in an instant, placing her body between the car and the mother and daughter, one arm out to push the small child back behind her and her other arm straight out to dig into the side of her car. The metal creaked underneath her hand and her foot barely startled back as she stopped the car in its tracks, the driver hitting his head against the window and falling unconscious. 

The intersection was dead silence and Lexa could feel the rain slowly streaming down her face as she stared at the arm grabbing onto the car, the veins pulsing thick and unmerciful against her tan skin. Finally she released the car and straightened up before turning around and facing the small child and her mother. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice deep. She was threading the line between her human form and her natural form. The mother gaped back at her. 

“Your… eyes…” she whispered.

Lexa looked away and blinked a few times to get rid of her dark eyes. 

“The lighting.” she replied easily.

“That was impossible… we should be dead.”

“You were lucky.” Lexa reached forward and placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, her eyes locking on to the woman’s. She didn’t like _influencing_ people. But right now, the car and the rain sheltered her from onlookers and the only person who could pinpoint her here was the mother and child in front of her. 

“You were lucky,” she repeated, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth in thought. She could feel it: the mother’s fear, the confusion, and the desperate need to protect her child. She could feed on that, use it to her advantaged. 

“You yanked your daughter back just in time, didn’t you?” 

“I.. no.. you.. you saved us?” 

Lexa was running out of time and she pressed on. 

“No.. try to think.. remember. The car was inches away from you, you pulled her back. Think.”

The mother’s brows furrowed in confusion and she chewed on her bottom lip. Slowly, ever so slowly, the woman nodded. 

“I think… I think I pulled her back. It … it a-all happened so quickly.”

“You’re okay, I think you’re in shock. Someone will help you soon. Take your daughter. Go home. Rest. I was never here,” she whispered before whisking away at full speed, nothing more than a gust of wind to the human eyes.

She made it two blocks down and in an alley before she stopped running, her feet sloshing to a stop in a massive puddle of rainwater, piss, and dumpster trash. Her hand -now twice its usual size and covered in an abysmal darkness- gripped onto the bricks of the wall nearest to her as her stomach heaved and her head pounded. Influencing people took a lot out of her, more so now that she had spent so long away from Qegantu. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and regained her composure before stepping out in the street. 

Things were different on the ground. Costia had taught her that the very first week she’d met her. Every planet was different, of course. The air was different, night skies were different, and those two things combined didn’t hold a candle to a flame when it came to feeling things for other beings. On the ground, you could breathe differently and yet.. you couldn’t breathe all at the same time. Things were always taking your breath away, regardless of whether you wanted them to or not. In Qegantu, that could be avoided through strict emotional conditioning. Their way of life was harsh, but that’s what they needed to do to survive, to be detached for their roles as protectors of the galaxy. Lexa wasn’t sure when she’d compromised caring and yet not caring at all. Perhaps when she had become a Grounder and had seen how _fragile_ human life was. To _care_ for one of them would be reckless, but it was in her to _protect_ them all. Protect them from themselves, and protect them from their futures.

And Lexa had almost failed tonight. Two could have died. Because she had been distracted by Clarke. Lexa’s brow furrowed. Clarke was an anomaly, one that interfered with her visions and Lexa wondered how Clarke would fare against her influence and other powers. She quickly dismissed the thought,  she would _never_ influence Clarke. 

The minute Lexa walked into her apartment, she was greeted by light laughter and teasing. It echoed in the open concept apartment and her eyes found the two other girls in the dark, draped over the black couches of the living room. Anya’s hair was down, streaks of blonde and brown cascaded over her shoulder in messy waves. Her face was thin, her jaw set hard though her dark brown eyes seemed to smirk back at Lexa in the light glow of the barely there moonlight. She was paler than usual, the tan missing slightly from her skin but Lexa gathered that was due to the poor lighting. Cairo, on the other hand, had her hair long brown hair back in a loose ponytail. Her face wasn’t as pronounced as Anya, being ten human years younger showed and she had a long scar that ran from her hairline, across her right eye, and ending at the crevice of her nose. Lexa was reminded of her mistake every time she so much looked at the girl.

“Where’s Gustus?” she rasped out, taking off her jacket and putting it on the island of the kitchen. 

“Out,” Anya replied before whispering quietly to Cairo. 

Lexa opened the fridge door and grabbed a water bottle, wincing when her hand throbbed.

“Ooh rough night, commander?” Cairo said from where she sat on the couch. “Maybe crime fighting isn’t your thing.”

“You could always open a psychic business,” Anya teased, her voice lazy. Cairo snorted and Lexa rolled her eyes before tossing her wet jacket at the girl’s face, only using half of her force even though she knew Anya could take it. 

“Who’s Clarke?” Cairo said and Lexa cursed before putting up a mind wall.

“Stay out of my head,” she ordered softly.

There was a pause and Anya looked up at her, eyebrow raised in question as she held the girl’s jacket. 

“This smells like puke. Have you been influencing again?”

“Too much to drink,” Lexa replied. Anya ignored her. 

“Lexa, you know if you push yourself too hard, you’ll shift. Once you shift, there’s no stopping Qegantu from finding you.”

“Thanks, mom,” Lexa said dryly. “Qegantu already knows where we are. If they wanted us back all that bad, they would have beamed us by now.”

“You know they can’t while we’re in human form.” 

Lexa exhaled and placed the water bottle on the counter. 

“Then they would have sent Indra.” Anya remained quiet and Lexa looked at Cairo. 

“Just like we practiced,” she said, gesturing towards the water bottle. Anya rolled her eyes and sat up. 

“Isn’t it a little late for lessons?” 

Lexa shrugged. If Cairo had the energy to read her mind, then she had the energy to move the water bottle from the counter. The younger girl stood from the couch, the front of her body turning to face Lexa. Her human form was taller than Lexa’s, yet thinner and Lexa fronted her back, challenging almost. Cairo’s eyes narrowed and where they had gleamed moments before, darkness now took over completely. The darkness in the girls eyes circled again and again, like blackholes for eyes. Slowly, the bottle lifted off the counter and the lid began unscrewing itself. 

“You never did answer, who’s Clarke?” the younger girl spoke, her voice deep.

“No one.”

“Didn’t seem like n-” Just then, the water bottle fell and Lexa lunched forward to catch it. The younger girl sagged, her eyes returning back to normal and she exhaled a breath. 

“You should focus, Cairo. Thinking will kill you out there.” 

“I have time,” Cairo retorted. Lexa grabbed the neared knife and threw it quickly towards one of Cairo’s heart. It would have hit her but froze just an inch away and Lexa knew Cairo hadn’t been the one that had stopped it. Anya stood up and grabbed the knife from mid-air, throwing it back to Lexa only to thunk loudly in the fridge right behind the girl. Lexa had only had to move an inch. 

“I saw that coming,” Lexa said. 

“She’s not ready. You could have killed her.”

“I knew you were there.” Anya didn’t reply, her gaze was fierce however and Lexa was reminded of the days where Anya had trained her. 

“That’s enough for tonight,” Lexa finally said. Dismissing both of her friends as she made her way towards her bed, the one adjacent to the kitchen. She paused and debated showering, but the bathroom was across the room and she really didn’t want to meet Anya’s questioning stare. 

Instead she stripped, reminded yet again of the complexity of human nature to cover up. Clothes were strange to begin with, changing them everyday was even stranger. She found the shape of the human body even stranger still. Whenever she was faced with her naked reflection, Lexa always admired the mountains and curves her human shape had. It was different than the blur of her natural form, one that had no sex or gender. 

The thing that had been most shocking about earth perhaps, was that their race was a split between female and male, a concept that had taken Lexa a long time to grasp. They weren’t the first race to separate themselves due to their physical appearance. She had met frog like creatures that separated based on the markings of their back, or insectoids that had different amount of antennas. Those things just made it easier for mating purposes. 

The human race was the first, however, to have one considered more dominant than the other. It had been obvious to Lexa within her first few days on earth that male were considered dominant, powerful and self-entitled. They did without asking. They took without giving. Their vocabulary was limited, as were their control of certain _extremities_ , and rarely did they do things with anything but themselves in mind. Male often over powered females, and were in control of almost everything. It wasn’t hard to see, you only needed to have eyes. It made Lexa glad that her human form was female, if only to bathe in the surprise look of the criminals she brought down. 

She hadn’t picked her human shape, none of them had. Like every transformation to other beings, their looks relied on what and who they were like at the time of the shift. Which was probably why Anya teased her relentlessly for being way shorter than Cairo and her. It made her want to shift, if only to remind Anya the strength of her shadow form.

But Anya was right, shifting would only alert Qegantu and she would be beamed back without hesitation. They weren’t fugitives, per se, but their powers made them valuable assessors and it was rare for assessors to become Grounders. Lexa didn’t want to think about that right now. Her human form needed rest, and Lexa had other things to think about. She crawled into bed and let her thoughts wander to Clarke, her piercing blue eyes, her long blonde hair, and the raspiness of her voice vibrating across every inch of Lexa’s body. Her human form fell asleep, and Lexa’s hearts slowed their pace until she too drifted into a sleep like state. 

 

**Clarke.**

 

Clarke was having a really hard time falling asleep. Green eyes haunted her at every twist and turn of her sheets, boring into her soul like they were trying to figure out all of Clarke’s deepest secrets. What terrified Clarke was that she was willing to give them up without hesitation. She didn’t even know “Lexa Woods”, the girl might as well have been a psychopathic murderer stalking Clarke and inviting her out to poison her coffee, drag her body to an alley and cut off all her extremities until she bled out to death, or worse, got attacked by a herd of angry AND hungry alley cats who consume her until nothing was left but bones and a few clumps of hair here and there. And then Lexa would come back, pick up the bones and make herself a nice necklace, maybe keep her femurs as a baseball bats. And Clarke wouldn’t even feel bad about the whole thing because she was already completely enamoured by this stranger. Okay… maybe she should have stopped drinking after a four shots, especially given that she had work in the morning. Why couldn’t she fall asleep?

If she kept this up, she’d have to call in sick and Clarke Griffin _never_ called in sick. Fuck it. Clarke sat up and rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes as she looked for her cell phone. The room was still spinning a bit and the brightness of her phone screen when she hit the home button did nothing to soothe the spinning. Five messages. She squinted and tried to read them only to roll her eyes. Octavia and Raven had gotten into a fight again. She opened a new message and hesitated before lifting her arm to the glow of the outside. Being drunk surely didn’t help and it took Clarke five solid minutes to decipher the neat scrawl on her arm. Was that a three? Or an eight? And were there really two nines or was she seeing double? 

Then came the hardest part, what would she say? Something about coffee on Sunday, something about she had had a good night too, something about how intoxicating Lexa was. Wait, no, that was creepy. Clarke barely paid attention as she typed, her eyes were getting blurrier and now that she had addressed Lexa, her body felt more at ease for rest. She tossed her phone onto the carpeted ground and closed her eyes. The room slowed down and Clarke finally ( _finally_ ) fell into a peaceful slumber. 

 

At work the next day, Clarke could barely keep her eyes opened, both out of tiredness and because the hospital lights were so bright that she felt like her brain was being burnt to a crisp by just looking at them. She’d barely managed to put her scrubs on before another doctor in residency barged into the room, two clipboards in hand. 

“Griffin, there you are,” the girl said, a little out of breath and Clarke felt her own breath leaving. “Doctor DeLuca wants us to start, ER is packed so I hope you don’t have lunch plans.”

“One sec, Castilho.”

Olivia Castilho had started residency around the same time Clarke had, along with 2 other doctors. But Olivia had stood out the most, her height, almost grey-like eyes, freckled bronzed skin and long curly brown hair made her look like a walking Brazilian Goddess, and she had smiled at Clarke like she was the sun. And Clarke had been so blinded she had ran right into an attending, spilling coffee over both of them. As far as first impressions, she was sure that had been memorable.

Clarke sighed, popped a bottle of Advil open and downed two before shutting her locker and offering the girl an awkward smile. Olivia didn’t seem shocked, probably used to Clarke’s post-Thursday night Friday morning hangovers by now. 

“Okay, lets go,” Clarke breathed out, grabbing one of the clipboard out of the girl’s hand. Olivia seemed to pause at the door, and Clarke raised an eyebrow up in question, trying not to look as the girl bit down on her bottom lip. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked. 

“I was going to ask you something but…” she trailed off and let out a small chuckle, one that vibrated through Clarke’s entire chest. “It can wait. I’d rather not feel the wrath of DeLuca at all today.” 

Clarke nodded, a little dumbfounded as she usually was before gently shoving the other girl out into the hallway, a smile on her face. 

“So how was your Thursday night, Griffin? You sell out any stadiums yet?”

Clarke shoved her shoulder against Olivia’s again, temporarily throwing the girl off of her walk.

“Har har. No. But it went well, nobody puked or booed so I’d call it a success. But really, you should come out with us one night.”

They rounded the corner, the ER in plain sight and Olivia had been right: it was packed. 

“You know Thursday nights are family nights,” the browned hair girl replied, slowing down her walk. “When you make it big, I’ll come to all your shows,” she teased before distancing herself from Clarke and giving her a smile. “Have fun, beep me if you need me.” And was that, Olivia was gone, slipping into exam room number 3. 

Clarke looked down at her own clipboard and flipped through all the organized files. Some were worse than others and triage had done a shitty job at putting them in order of importance. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket and Clarke pulled it out to read the new message. 

 

**Bar babe:**

I assure you, I’d be more original 

than poisoning your coffee. Not a psychopath.

So we are still on for coffee Sunday?

 

What the hell? Who was bar babe? Oh! Lexa. But.. what had Clarke said? She unlocked her phone and scrolled up to read her text, almost chucking her phone out the window once she read what she’d said. 

 

**Clarke Griffin:**

R u psychopath? Pls don’t poison my

coffee Im young and cats scare me.

 

She quickly answered back an apology, promising she wasn’t usually this weird and that she could do coffee around two if Lexa was still interested. Once her phone was back in her pocket, she made her way to exam room 1. Male, early thirties, auto vehicle accident with head trauma. 

“Kevin Bouchard?” she said as she walked into the room. The door shut behind her and the man lying on the examination bed sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Can we turn the light down, doc?” he rasped out and Clarke smirked, at least someone else felt shittier than she did this morning. 

“Sorry Kevin, I’d turn them down myself if I could.” Her eyes scanned the paper for more information. “So you got into a bit of an accident last night didn’t you?” She bit down on her bottom lip. “Driving drunk probably wasn’t you best call was it?”

“Look lady, are you here to judge or can you make the spinning stop?” 

Clarke carried on. 

“Head injuries tend to feel worse when your body also has to detox from the alcohol, I’d take the bus next time. Says here you suffer from hallucinations?” 

Kevin balled his fists and Clarke looked up at him. 

“Did the nurse write that down? Because I’m not suffering from any hallucinations or whatever. It happened, I swear it. And nobody believes me. The kid should have been dead I tell ya.” Clarke frowned and set the clipboard down before taking out her pocket flashlight. 

“How about you tell me what happened,” she said, pulling up a stool and rolling towards the bed. The light clicked on and she gently held the man’s eyes open as she flashed a light at them.

“I was drinking last night. Say..” The man blinked back and pulled away to stare at Clarke. “You were the dame on stage, singing and stuff. Real nice.” 

“Thanks.” Clarke gave him a sweet smile and beckoned him back. Out of all the bars, of course that had been the one he had been too. 

“Anyway, I got rejected right? Aint the first time. I know I’m not the most attractive guy. Say.. What are you doing tonight? Nah don’t worry, I won’t bug you. Girl like you probably’s got a man already. Tragic for the rest of us.” Clarke neglected to comment, continuing her assessment by gently feeling the guy’s skull for tissue damage. “Anyway, drowned my rejection in a few pints of beer. And then I got in the car to go home. I swear it, I was gone from the bar maybe four minutes total. The dame, the other one, who rejected me… anyway.. she was still in the bar, talking to someone. Not that I care. So there was no way… well… I dozed off for a second you see? And then honks woke me up. Too late, ya know? I tried to stop the car, but I pressed on the gas. I shoulda hit them both, the mom and the little girl. But she appeared outta nowhere, the dame. And she stopped my car with one hand. I know I didn’t make that shit up. S’not a hallucination. Her eyes were like.. Well… you ever stare into space but there aint stars or nothing? That was the last thing I saw before I hit my head. But she was there I swear it and they should have been dead.”

Clarke had long stopped her examination, too caught up in this story. Part of her was angry that he had been as selfish as to drink and drive, but she had to remain a professional, people did bad things all the time it didn’t mean that they couldn’t get medical help if they needed it. The other part of her was… almost buying into what he was saying. 

“Head injuries are possibly the worst kind of injuries,” she rasped out, rolling the stool back and grabbing the clipboard so that she could write a few things down. “Disorientation, dizziness, tiredness, drowsiness, you’ll feel those for a few weeks at least, if not months. I’m going to prescribe some anti-inflammatory drugs to reduce the swelling. You need rest an-“

“You believe me right doc? Please say you do. I feel like I’m going insane.” His voice rose slightly and Clarke looked at him, trying to offer up an explanation. 

“You were drunk, it was dark…”

“It was real, I swear it. She ain’t from this planet. If she is… she’s one of them demons or something.”

“You need rest Mr.Bouchard. But in intervals. Only a couple of hours at a time. I’m also going to schedule you for an MRI, see if the trauma’s worse than I think it is. If it's clear, nurse will discharge you.”

“Doc, I’m a lot a things I know, but a liar ain’t one of them.” Clarke sighed and stood up, tucking her clipboard in the crook of her armpit. 

“Look… sometimes we cope with things by trying to rationalize them. You might feel guilty, but you didn’t kill them and that’s what’s important,” she said honestly. “Take care Mr. Bouchard.”

Clarke’s hand was turning the door handle when Kevin spoke again. 

“It was you.”

She turned around and looked at him, eyebrow raised in question.

“It was me what? We’ve never spoken before.” The man shook his head and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. 

“No no.. When I left the bar… the dame… she was talking to someone.”

Clarke’s breathing hitched and she starred into Kevin’s eyes, trying to understand what he was trying to say. 

“It was you… she was talking to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Feel free to leave me some reviews! I'm working on the next chapter of STSA but it's taking me a bit of motivation. In the mean time! Please enjoy this!
> 
> Take care!
> 
> -L 
> 
> lionclarke.tumblr.com


End file.
